Revenge of Those Unwanted
by SilentPegasus
Summary: With the quick strike of a knife, their leader is dead...all the bottled up greif, fear, rage, and lonliness is unleashed on the humans. The Nanashi's will have their revenge...but what...if the human's didn't do it...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimers: Simple, yet so very painful to pen. What would it be to own…I shall never know.

Authors Note: To all those beloved who signed up. You are Angels, thank you. I regret to say that for some reason still unknown to me, Fanfiction.net has deleted my sign-up sheet. But of course I still love my Fanfiction.net and can not disregard all the times these wonderful people have fixed their website after it bombed. But nonetheless, I was unable to post my third and final update to all you Angels that gave me your characters. Everyone made it, although I edited your reviews and changed a few things. As one reviewer said "My character is at your mercy". At the end of this chapter I will post some of the couples, the rest will come in later chapters. If you would like to learn more about whom your match is, or would like to change it, please include that in a review, or e-mail. Thank you, I hope you enjoy the first chapter in many to come. 

Last Note: I any author or authoress has done this story line before, gomenazi! Tell me and I'll take it down.

                                                _Chapter I: New Beginnings, and the Vanilla Massacre_

"Final boarding call for train 67 to New York,"

The intercom rang like a church bell through the crowded train station. Yet, crowded was an understatement, it was like a Washington Mall during Christmas season. The sea of different colored brown and black heads filed to and from the trains, but if you were looking hard enough you could see, the small wisp of strawberry blond, softly swishing gracefully across the young teen's board strait back. If one were to take a closer look they would see the full few of the strangely out of place lady. Her kaki flares hung snugly onto her unhealthy thin form, and a loose forest green peasant blouse exposed a tiny peak of her belly button. She didn't look out of off place, but then the few who took a glance at her angelic face as they rushed like a summer breeze past, would see the steel tinted, icy blue eyes. Those few would shiver as they stepped out of her way, feeling as if they had just encountered someone almost magical. 

                "She's here, down on the platform. Hurry, Logan she plans on boarding the train,"

 Higher, near the entrance of the frigid train station, were two figures. One, the one who had spoken in the midst of silence; an elderly man, completely bald with a stern frown on his face, he was supported not by his legs, but by a silvery wheelchair, marked at the wheels with two blue "X's". The second, standing rigidly beside him, was a middle aged muscular man. His wild like appearance frightened passing children, who would take one look at him and cling desperately to their mother's legs. But all was oblivious too the pair other then the blond young teen, who was clutching her pockets with so much force, they might have ripped if she had been healthier then she was. 

                With a sniff of disproval and annoyance the large man walked calmly, hands in his pockets, down to her very position, making little effort to avoid the other passerby. Her eyes had been permanently directed towards the floor the minute she had entered the station. She watched as the black and red tiles slipped beyond her vision, as she took another step. Suddenly, a large obstacle interrupted her semi solitude. With an embarrassing yelp she bounced back from what felt like a steel wall and fell painfully on her butt, to the floor. Her icy eyes shot up, half in annoyance, half in fear. 

                "Should have looked were you was walkin, your name Robin?"

The statement had been more of a challenge then a question. She gulped down the acids that had formed in her throat. He was so much taller then she was…and look at all that muscle. He could probably crush her before she had time to mutter yes. But backing down and giving up had never been her way. Besides this was the last chance she would have for being accepted as a person, not an animal, or a demon. 

                She placed her palms on the floor and lifted herself up slowly, not bothering to brush off the dust that had clung for dear life to her behind. With one last prayer to the Virgin Mary, she held out her hand. He seemed to stare at it for a moment.

                "Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you sir."

His dark eyes seemed to bore holes into her fingertips. She gulped, not from nervousness, but from the fear of rejection. She had gotten so wrapped up in her own thoughts she didn't notice as the man extended his hand as well, until he shook hers. 

                "The Professor's been waiting for you,"

With that and not another word he walked off. She felt like a puppy, follow and you wouldn't get lost. She breathed in a sigh for the future and walked determinedly after the man she had yet to place a name with.

~*~*~*~

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!"

A screech that could wake the dead was heard throughout the entire mansion. Evan looked up from his glued spot in front of the television were a rerun of his favorite show Gundam Wing was playing. Rouge jumped a foot into the air and dropped her book titled "By The Sword". Jean and Scott froze in place, just as they had reached for the door and Storm sniped the rose she had been priming in half. 

"You little PERVERT!"

All eyes spun to the pair in the long, beautiful hallway. 

"It vas an accident! I didn't know anyone vas inside!!"

"The shut door should have given you a hint that someone was using the bathroom! Besides you don't just pop in, you use the door!!!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Sorry this pal!"

Kitty her eyes flaming in defiance and rage reached for the nearest heavy object. Her breathing was labored and she practically radiated with anger. Kurt his soft innocent eyes pleading for forgiveness, widened in heightened fear. Just as the red, pink flowered vase smashed against the wall immediately behind him he tripped over his feat in hast to move fast enough. Spinning his arms like windmills he ran with renewed fear down the navy blue carpeted floor. Yet another vase slammed, far of course but near enough to make poor Kurt let an animal like yelp. Just as he reached the stairs he remembered a vital advantage. 

                Kitty holding a very painful looking broom came upon him. Swinging it in an arch like a scythe she brought it down for a crash on his fuzzy blue head. With a puff of smoke and the twinge of a passing moment the broom slammed harmless unto the hard wood staircase. Jean laughed as Kurt appeared and ducked behind her. Rouge, already disgusted with the whole situation, picked up her book and tired to find her page. Evan a smile of childish pleasure on his face turned back to his show and Storm chuckled to herself as she placed the dying rose in a cup of water that she always kept handy for just that sort of occasion. 

                Kitty her face still red gave an indignant humph and glared at Kurt before turning on her heel and walking purposely to her room. 

"Kurt, man you gotta be more careful," Scott chided. 

"But I didn't know she vas inside!"

Jean giggled behind the palm of her hand and pulled jingling car keys out of her purse. Suddenly her hand froze and her eyes became distant. Kurt who was to busy scuffing his feet across the floor and thinking back on the previous event didn't notice, Scott however immediately recognized the shaded look that covered her usual sparkle and knew what was going on. 

"The Professor needs me in the library,"

"I'm coming to,"

Kurt looked from Scott to Jean his eyes pleading for them to let him come along. His interest sparked but also his desperate need to stay far away from Kitty.

"You can come too" 

Kurt's face broke into a smile and he popped out of view. Scott sighed, shrugging his shoulders in mock annoyance. Jean placed her black leather purse on the marble counter, flashing him a soft smile as they both walked down to the huge library. 

~*~*~*~*~

When they entered the room was had only a few lights on, which set for a mysterious meeting. Professor Xavier sat his hands folded neatly across his lap in his wheel chair. Beside him was Kurt who was talking excitedly to a small teenager. She was at least a foot shorter then Kurt. Her flat, board strait strawberry blond hair reflected of the walls, lit nicely by the light. Her icy blue eyes danced happily as she laughed at something Kurt had said. 

"Jean, Scott I'd like you to meet Robin."

A round of mumbled hello's and strong handshakes followed. Robin felt extremely nervous. The lady that had just entered looked at least two or three years older then herself, her red hair was shocking at first but she got used to it quickly with the dim light. The other was cocky looking. He carried an air of importance that bugged her to no end. Besides, who wore sunglasses in the house, especially with this kind of lighting! Jocks, she sighed and turned her eyes back to the boy named Kurt. He was definitely on her good friends list. As soon as he had "popped" into the room she had known he was nice. He always had a huge grin and his eyes sparkled like huge diamonds. 

                The Professor hadn't been what she expected but she loved him as a father already. He had taken her in and accepted her for what she was, to her that was everything. She hadn't realized it but she had been zoning or in other words daydreaming.

"Robin? Earth to Robin?"

Kurt was waving a fuzzy blue paw in her face. She blinked twice and apologized, before her powers had grown in her teachers had always scolded her for daydreaming in class…of course after her powers had come she didn't go to school much. 

"Sorry, what were you saying?"

"Za Professor vants me to show you to your room. Okay?"

"Um, yeah sure. Goodnight Professor, Jean, Scott, see you all in the morning."

"Goodnight Robin. Please come down for breakfast early, you have many more people to meet,"

She nodded but found herself nodding at nothing but air; she glanced around suspiciously and coughed on some smoke that seemed to be disappearing from the air.

"This is your room. Mine is done the hallvay. Night!"

"Night…"

Again she found herself starring at only air. The elfin boy was gone. With a heavy sigh she slumped on the bed. It was a really nice room, a double bed with a dresser on one side of the room and a computer on the other. Large Victorian windows painted the room with the dying rays of the setting sun and the shadowed violet walls made her feel right at home, not that she had ever really had a home. Kicking of her shoes and tumbling backwards into the mounds of pillows she closed her eyes and breathed deep, even breaths. Her clothes still on she fell sound asleep, and for the first time since she could remember she didn't have nightmares, or hear the horrid sounds of human screams. 

****

**Two Months Later:**

****

****

****

"Kitty can I borrow your tub top?" 

"Like sure, what color?"

"Umm, could I have the baby blue one, with the diamond studs on the top?"

"Like, umm, I think Rouge has that one…"

A muffled scream came from down the hall. Robin and Kitty giggled as Kitty reached into her mile long closet and pulled out the wanted shirt. 

"I do not! I would never wear that preppy piece of cloth!!"

"Like sure, we believe you Rouge"

Arm in arm (as friends, keep your minds outa the gutter!) Kitty and Robin jumped down the steps, two at a time. Kitty wearing her usual cheerleader favorite was dressed in blue glittery shorts and a light pink bikini top covered by a solid white open blouse. Robin had on black pleather hip huggers and the baby blue tank top. Both had put on enormous amounts of glitter and each held long tubs of perfume behind their backs. With evil written all over their faces they walked casually into the dinning room. Poor unsuspecting Evan was chowing like a starved man on a bowl of Fruit Loops. 

"Hey, Evan…"

He gave them a quick glance before returning to his cereal stained Car magazine. 

"What?"

"Do you like vanilla?"

"As in ice crea….AHHH!"

Both girls had brought from behind their backs the dreaded perfume and were mercilessly spraying it on a sputtering Evan. In his desperation to move away from the toxicating smell he tripped over his chair and flipped his spoon up and out of the bowl, only to land ceremoniously on his head. Laughing hysterically the two girls flounced outside to enjoy their weekend. 

                Kurt arrived just a few moments later, followed by a dark looking Rouge. 

"What is that smell!"

Rouge waved a hand in front of her face and ran out of the room her nose plugged tight with the tip of her index and thumb. Kurt sniffed at the air above Evan and nearly gagged. 

"Vhy are you veering perfume, my friend?"

Evan ground his teeth, emitting a grumble or two about stupid girls and stomped up the steps, passing Scott, who gave a whistle of disgust and waved the air from his face. 

~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, the Professor his back rigid with concentration called quickly, his hands rubbing against his sore temples.

"Storm, Jean."

"Professor?"

"Yes Professor?"

"I picked up a reading on a powerful young boy. He's in New York. Please cancel all your plans for the weekend, we need to go retrieve him immediately,"

There was no reply but he could feel them agree, so he cut connection and left Cerebro to make plans for his visit to the mental institution. He was pleased; two saved gifted children in two months. Maybe, when he was done the humans and the gifted could live together. He stopped his chair and turned that thought over in his mind. No, that might take longer then he had…

End of Chapter One.

Sorry to all those whose character didn't show up in this chapter. But hey it's only the first and I want your intros to all be special. So hold your horses, but please review! 

:: Just a few of the Couples::

Group: Nanashi                                                                          Group: X-Men

Age: 16                                                                                      Age: 17

Name: Satoka Ryuu (Dragoness)                                              Name: Jashua Kreen (Soldier)

Group: X-Men                                                                                            Group: X-Men

Age: 15                                                                                      Age: 16

Name: Evey (Discord)                                                                Name: Matthew Carter (Golem)

Group: Nanashi                                                                          Group: X-Men

Age: 14                                                                                      Age: 14

Name: Kiryn Campell (EagleFoot)                                                Name: Evan (Spyke)

Group: Nanashi                                                                          Group: Nanashi

Age: 18                                                                                      Age: 18

Name: Ryou (Shenlong)                                                 Name: Fou (Wyvern)

 My E-Mail:   Saturn1216@msn.com 

::If anyone dares send me something like a sick ad or a virus I will be very ticked off and delete your character from this story::


	2. Xavier's shock, and a glimpse of what mi...

Disclaimers: Didn't we already go over this? *looks through her book of horrible things* Yes we did…I have to say it again! Fine, I don't own X-Men…ya happy?!!

Authors Note: This is the second chapter in many to come, and I'm so very proud of it. Of course I still very proud over the first one which I'm happy to say all of you liked ^.^

Anyway, people in the Nanashi group. Don't expect your character in the first few chapters okay. It's just see I have to bring in some of the new X-Men and Brotherhood people then Aisha and Tyler will be found, run away…you get the drill. Besides, you'll know when your character has entered that story *winks diabolically*. 

Second Quick Note: Now my friends hate this. But a lot of people are going to die in the end of this story, don't worry your death will not be without cause and I'll make sure your character has a really good part. All those who do survive will be shown again in the sequel "Outcasts from Heaven and Hell". I think ahead, aren't I wonderful?!

                                                _Chapter II: Xavier's shock, and a glimpse of what might become…_

"Jean, Storm, please wait outside. I will be back shortly,"

Jean exhausted from their plane trip and annoyed that she had had to give up her weekend with Scott, flopped unceremoniously unto a wooden bench. It sat peacefully among the front yard, with well, kept grass and flowers all around. Storm her cold eyes, lightened slightly as she bent on one knee to examine the flowers with a gardener's eye. Nothing but the sound of the birds interrupted their silence. Jean her mind bored flipped over in thought.

'So this is a mental institution. I'm glad we have the Professor, it's to quiet here…how long is this going to take?'

From her purse, the gray, woven bag by her side she pulled a tube of lipstick. The cover was black of course, but then again all the covers would be black, she had to check the inside. It clicked open with a small, barely audible tap, as she placed the top aside and curled her carefully manicured nails over the bottom, lifting the color from the inside. It was a cherry red. Almost like a rose, but to pink to be real. Just as she had lifted it to her lips she panicked.

'Wait, did I put on this color or the sassy pink, that Scott gave me for Christmas?'

She slipped the color back inside the tub, carefully replaced the top and wiped from her purse a baby blue compact. Snapping it wide open she took a good look at her face. Her lips curled into a smile of relief.

'Glad I checked! I knew it was the pink…'

~*~*~*~*~*

The silver wheels of the mechanical chair slammed like stone hedges against flint, as he moved across the floor. His keen eyes picked up every detail of the stalk white institute. A kind man who looked as if he had been around to many old children (older fellows and ladies that believe themselves to be young). The desk he sat behind was no different from the rest of the twilight zone building, but the glittery-eyed man didn't seem to mind. 

"I've come to visit an acquaintance, could you tell me where I might find Tyler Dershowitz?"

The man smiled an all to toothy grin. 

"Fifth door, at the end of the hall on the third floor. He doesn't receive many visitors; in fact he hasn't received any visitors. Of course, it's so very kind of you to visit him, he is alone to often, I think. But, no one seems to mind me"

As the man continued to talk to himself, his voice faded and his eyes became distant and dull. The gay (happy) sparkle was lost and his shoulders seemed to slump. Xavier watched him closely. When he could see no more to him other then age he began to quietly search his mind. 

"Dear god…"

There wasn't one, of course there was a brain. It looked like something had once been their, some memories, some emotions…but no longer. His mind was blank except for the flicker of obedience that repeated itself constantly. But there was something else. With Cerebro he would probably not have been able to tell, but now inside this mans mind he could feel a great power that used to be. He searched deeper and that is when he gasped aloud. This man, this starry-eyed, distant fellow had once been a mutant, a gifted one. His power whatever it had been had been strong. Somehow, sometime during this poor man's life his power had been locked away, in the very edges of his mind and his very soul, his emotions, and memories had all been taken.  Xavier shivered once, and backed quickly out of the strangers mind. He had seen and felt many things in his lifetime. This had been one of the worst. And who ever or what ever had done this, he must find and destroy. 

Without hesitation he wheeled himself to the elevator. That man was lost, but this boy, might still have a chance, he just prayed…

The third floor arrived with the flash of an exuberant red light and he wheeled slowly down the hall. Fifth door, at the end…he stopped. Two guards, who looked as if they had just stepped out of military academy, with the greatest honors; guards who looked as if they could stand up against Wolverine for more the two seconds stood solidly, silently guarding the door.   Xavier knew he might have to deal with something such as this so; he opened his mind and tinkered quietly with those of the ice-blood men. 

Their faces had been slabs of stone, theirs eyes pieces of steel, and their hands, white knuckled on their guns holsters. But as Xavier gently let their minds free from his grasp their lips turned, slowly to smirks, then smiles, then all out toothy grins. No he hadn't done any such thing as what had been done to the poor gifted one, only made these men kind and just a tiny bit stupid. Their muscles relaxed and they smiled at each other. 

"Young men, would you please open that door. I'd like to speak to the boy."

"Sure thing Mr."

Xavier smiled, they may be slightly slower then they were before but they were certainly better people. They unlocked and opened the door happily and he wheeled himself inside. The room was cold, barren and merely a stone prison cell. 

~*~*~*~*~

"I tired so hard and yet so far it doesn't even…"

Tyler stopped mid-verse. The door had opened, he couldn't believe his eyes, in all the years he had held captive here that door had never once opened. It was a wonder he hadn't gone mad. But there it was opening like a sunrise after a rain. He stood up on shaky legs, his knees nearly buckling under him. He squinted against the harsh light, blinking rapidly and repeating to himself that this was real. A man, a very old man rolled in on a silvery mechanical wheelchair. His face was kind but his eyes spoke of horrible mysteries. 

"Tyler Dershowitze?"

Tyler nearly toppled, the guy knew his name! How had this guy gotten in? The guards outside he knew would have shot him on site, yet here he was and talking to him like he was an equal. 

"Yea, that's me…" he was stuttering and he knew it, but his words didn't seem to want to come out. 

"I'm giving you a chance to leave this place. You may after leaving, do whatever you please. Possibly rejoin your family or you could come live with me."

Tyler blinked twice, his large gray eyes widening at every word.

"Y…you want me to live…with you?"

"Not with me exactly Tyler. I'll explain to you on the way out,"

With that the man turned and rolled back out into the lit hallway. Tyler's jaw dropped, and he had to shake his head.

"Out…" he mumbled, following at a brisk pace after the bald headed man. He gaped at the guards as he passed. They waved and smiled.

"Goodbye, have a nice day!"

He could barely believe it. This day was just getting to strange for him. He barely noticed as his feet carried him through and out of the prison he had called home for three years. But he did however, notice as he stepped into the sunlight. It was brighter then anything he could ever remember seeing and the colors where overwhelming. There were chirping noises from the tree's and pink, purple, and red flowers lined the walkway. Other then the old man there were two ladies. The first one was tall; her tanned skin was a beautiful contrast to her snow-white hair. She wore an exotic combination of colors and radiated kindness. The second was also tall; she looked as if she strived to be perfect in every way and succeeded. 

"It's nice to meet you Tyler"

"Yea, nice to meet ya…" he mumbled, still trying to take in everything.

"Come on child, our plane is waiting,"

"o..okay"

~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Why are we hiding from them?"

"Shut-up yo!"

She growled, low and deep. 

"What did you say?"

Todd gulped and cringed under her sea blue glare. Lance sighed, his knee were killing him and begging him to stand up strait, but he had to wait until the X-freaks and their new recruit were gone. So far, they had done a good job of keeping quiet but Pietro was starting to tap his foot in this impatient annoying way and Nikki the girl they'd just recruited was starting to get violent.

"He said to shut-up. We don't want them to see us here,"

Nikki turned her glare from Todd to Lance. Her front canine was mutilating her lower lip and her slim eyebrow rose slightly at his comment, the hoop attached to it rising as well. But she sighed and did as he had said, her long fingers playing with the silver chain around her neck. She wasn't sure why they had to hide from the old guy and his crew but she didn't care. These people had promised her a roof to live under and warm food so she was happy. The guy named Peitro was really cute, Lance was nice, and Todd, well he was an ass hole. 

                She watched with keen eyes as the X-whatever's left in a black car. The boy that had come out with the old guy had been cute, a little too young but cute all the same. He had been mid-height with dirty blond hair, she hadn't gotten a good look at his eyes but from what she saw he reminded her of a soccer player.

"Come one, lets go"

She picked herself up from her current kneeling position, her shoulder length brown hair reveling dark blue streaks as it swept gracefully to her back. Her clothing was modest enough…not that she could afford anything better at the moment. Gray wool flares and a long red t-shirt, with Japanese writing on the front and a picture of two fighters throwing ki blasts at each other on the back. She had gotten the shirt from her brothers room, she didn't think he would mind, not that he could be mad at her now.

                They walked four abroad on the sidewalk, Nikki watched as Lance stopped in front of an old pick-up truck. She scrunched up her nose; the truck was really beat up and smelt like rotten lunch. Todd hopped 'literally' into the front and Peitro climbed into the back. With Lance at the drivers seat it was either sit next to Pietro or sit in the open square cargo space. She choose the more airy position. Her lips curved into a rare smile as the engine started up and the wind began to whip her hair mercilessly across her cheeks. She could start again, with people like herself. Her blue eyes flashed briefly golden, giving just the slightest glimpse of deadly power. 

~*~*~*~*~

"It's the demon!"

"The wicked one has returned!"

"Hide the children!"

"She has brought the rain of death upon us!"

Many voices screamed in fear, the small village in the mountain of Japan was in an uproar. One mother tripped over her skirt dropping her child in the mud that the dirt road had transformed to with the thunderstorm. She screamed and grabbed for her baby as a flicker of orange and black leaped over her. It picked up the tiny child in its jaws. Suddenly, a crack of lightning rippled from nowhere and struck the tigers back side. The great beast dropped the little being in her open arms. The tiger, growled once, glancing up to the forest, then leaped over a fence and grabbed one of her goats, biting it on the neck, instantly stopping the fearful bleating. The tiger then, it's eyes flashing golden in the lightning leaped away. More tiger followed from the way this one had arrived, grabbing goats and pigs, but not once was a child or human harmed. One of the many men in the village retrieved his gun and ran outside, his clothes soaked through on his back and his eyes cold, hard and determined. 

"Kill their mistress and they will leave," he roared. Before he could let out a shot, one of the larger one's leaped at him and swung a great-clawed paw at his face. The man dropped his gun and screamed like a wild thing. The tigers slowly left as they had come, dragging with them a feast of livestock. 

"Keinjitu!" one women called. 

Round, unblinking, shadow gray eyes tore through the rain, making sure all had made it out safely. Another bolt of lightning ripped like a dagger across the midnight sky and for an instant the form of the demon was illuminated. Its position was upright, kneeling. Raven hair whipping behind it in the strong bearing winds. A flicker of something, a snow furred tail. The light was gone and in the shadows she crawled away followed by her pack and their kill. From inside the forest the villagers could hear the roars of victory from the tigers then the high-pitched shriek from the demon. Some shivered, some plotted revenge, one the mother stared blinking out in the darkness.

"Domo Arigato, demon child…"

**Japanese Dictionary:**

DomoArigato- thank you

Keinjitu- monster

**::More Couples::**

Group: Brotherhood                                                                   Group: Nanashi

Age: 17                                                                                                      Age: 17

Name: Seirra (Bizaar)                                                                    Name: Ryan (Nightmare)

Group: X-Men                                                                                            Group: Brotherhood

Age: 16                                                                                                      Age: 17

Name: Robin (Kenitica)                                                                  Name: Kristain (Shadow)

Group: Nanashi                                                                                          Group: Nanashi

Age: 18                                                                                                      Age: 20

Name: Nidia (Mimic)                                                                   Name: Mike (Black Knight)

Group: Nanashi                                                                                          Group: X-Men

Age: 15                                                                                                      Age: 17

Name: Katrina (Lioness)                                                                   Name: Mark (Angel)

**My E-Mail was in the first chapter. Anyway I hope you liked this chapter. 


	3. Neo X and Betrayle of someone you trust....

Disclaimers: I own X-Men I really do. Alright, fine I don't, but I'm going to get it for Christmas…I think.

Author's Notes: Happy Holidays Everyone! I hope that you like this chapter. I'm sorry I took so long to get this out, I just couldn't think of how to start it, but luckily I had an inspiration thanks to Jdragon. Thank you Jdragon! I'm sorry if your character wasn't in this chapter. I mean, I want to write this well and to do that I can't bring in all the characters at the same time, or like one by one. So the new X-Men and the new Brotherhood characters will be brought in one by one because there aren't that many of you. The Nanashi characters, most of them, will all be brought in, in the 7th chapter (I think). The remaining ones will come in later in the story! By the way, if you have any ideas for the story, just let me know. I love to here new ideas. 

                                                                _Chapter III: Neo X and Betrayal from someone you trust…_

  "Good luck my friends"

"Don't get yourselves killed!"

"If you don't come back I'll kill you"

"God speed, if God wishes to be with our kind…"

Four mutants spread equally apart proudly representing themselves as last images for the two who were leaving. One flames licking at her heels in a constant monotonous drill stepped forward, tears threatening to spill at any second from her chocolate brown eyes. Two friends embraced and their tears, which they had tried so hard to hold from view of their male teammates, ran like waterfalls down their cheeks. One on pair of cheeks the tears turned to steam and wafted into the airways of a large silver dome, that these few called head quarters. 

"Trish…we must go now"

A teen that any girl would pray over, looking much wiser then his years gently pried the young lady from her friends grasp. The exotic blond, who's beautiful green eyes were red and puffy from crying and her poor voice was hoarse, waved once more goodbye to her dear flaming friend and reluctantly began to murmur to herself. Her eyelids closed over her still weeping eyes and the bracelet she held with white tipped knuckles began to glow. The boy his hands firmly placed over her shoulders nodded goodbye and with a shimmer of air currents and time gone past they were gone before any could blink.

"Goodbye…" 

The flaming haired mutant, the one with raven eyes fell, her knees buckling under her, her strength leaving as her mind crumbled with mental strain. The other two watched as she agonized over her best friends departure and practically impossible return. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*

  Bright teal eyes peaked like huge video lens over a shimmer gray marble counter, followed closely by tiny midnight manicured nails, followed lastly by just the tip of a mop of snowy hair. Hidden by the strong layers of impenetrable granite pale pink lips slipped open and a very hungry tongue licked over their surface. She could smell the chocolate. She could practically feel it, warm and soft, rolled into a thin surface of equally yummy cookie doe. She had pinpointed the cook; far enough away that she wouldn't have to worry but close enough that she'd have to hurry. Her fingers tickled along the edge of the countertop and her knees began to shake in anticipation. Slowly, very slowly she reached out a naturally pale palm, the blue and green ivy platter filled with fresh out of the oven chocolate-chip cookies only moments from her grasp. Her whole head now immerged from the cover of the counter. A ring of pure gold hooked slimly over her right brow her huge teal eyes unblinking and her winter ice hair trembling along the edges of her black tub top. Almost there! **SLAP**

"YAHHHHHHOOOOOO!!!!!!!"

Her throbbing red palm, the print of a ladle, subtle under the red aura. She took her hand to her mouth and sucked on the sore spot, her eyes tearing up and her whole body language speaking of pain. She glared at the bringer of this newfound hurt, the cook! Her Irish eyes twinkling half with amusement, half with anger, she walked past the youngling and to her stew pot, the ladle used a weapon only moments before now stirring the dinner. 

"Now, lass. I don't want you touching those cookies until desert and only one, mind you"

She placed her good hand on her hip, resting softly on black leather. She growled, unappreciatly at her lifelong mentor and friend. She glanced once longingly at the much wanted desert then placed her still throbbing hand in her pocket and flipped snottily around. Her back turned, rigid and uncharacteristic. The cook her eyes always watching, noticed and snapped at her, her tongue a sharp one.

"There, now lassie! Don't be giving me the cheerleader attitude you so despise! If you wish, lovely you may have just a few of these."

She casually held out a bag of tiny chocolate chips. Sierra dived for a handful and popped two into her mouth, chewing with her eyes closed, a grand smile on her face. With one hand she hugged her nanny and cook and ran, almost skipped with sugary pleasure out of the huge kitchen. Outside, in the furor of the massive mansion, she popped another chip into her now slightly smeared brown mouth, her sugar high at an all time maximum. At that moment her brother, her twin, came from the library, black bond book in hand, yet his similar aqua eyes scanning the room more then the novel. He walked beside her now, his pace slow and even, turning her hyper skip to his same. 

"Give me one"

She sneared, her chocolate lips curling into a cruel smirk. She stopped holding her treasure behind her back. He stopped as well, his eyes somewhat pleading but his expression that of amusement.

"Weren't you supposed to keep watch? I could have gotten us cookies if you had done your job…moron" 

She began to walk again, heading towards their parent's study, for no particular reason. He looked from his book to his sister and followed her, closing it softly in his hand. His appearance so disparate from hers. Slick black hair that reached almost Asian like to his chin was dull to her exotic white. His eyes although almost the same, sparkled with strategy and observation. Finally his clothes. While his sister prefers black, in a gothic manner, he prefers white, in an angelic way. Blue jeans with numerous pockets, and a white tee shirt with just a company name on the collar. Using his newfound strength, which he had yet to reveal to anyone, including his twin, he zipped ahead of her and opened the door. Although her hair was ruffled slightly by the wind of his movements, she seems not to notice as she wallowed in hyperactive bliss. 

                The room was huge, incredibly so and very lavishly furnished. Opaque Victorian windows lined with three gold and black Egyptian couches. The carpet a midnight color, but underlined with a crimson type hue. Two enormous mahogany desks filled the center. Italian leather chairs with brass buttons along the back and seat were the chairs of the two not yet aware mutant's parents were primly rolled underneath the desks. She sat cross-legged on the edge of her mother's chair, while he stood, more leaned on the forest green wall, flipping the aged book open once more. 

"Are you reading the "WindSinger" book again!"

He nodded, strands of his raven locks falling across his eyes. She humped, and popped another chocolate chip into her mouth, only two left. She had read that book once; it was boring she had given up on it after only one hour. 

"Sauron, that book is so boring. I read it, it stunk. Talk to me!"

"You didn't read it. You read the last page, couldn't understand what was going on and threw it across the room. But sure I'll talk to you"

He sighed and set it down on a pine table, covered by a forest green cloth. He didn't need to save his page, he had read the book a hundred times over, and knew every chapter. She smiled and swallowed the last two whole. Suddenly, her smile turned to a frown and her eyes became huge cylinders. Her breaths coming in tiny gasps and her face turning beat red. She began to hack, gasping her pupils shrinking to dots. 

"Sierra? Sierra, talk to me. What's wrong? Can you speak!"

He ran to her side and grabbed her round the waist, her head fell limply across her shoulders and he could only just make out the sound of little gasps. He pulled inward then upward with all his strength, praying that she would make it through. Again, and again he repeated the procedure, until he was huffing from the effort. Finally, two little dots of brown almost liquidly substances came flying from her open mouth and she began to breathe again in sharp breaths. The air tasted like steel as it raced down her burning lungs. He was exhausted from the mental strain and fear. The chair slipped out from under her and she flopped, butt first on the carpet. Sauron ran out of the room and yelled for their parents. She began to lift herself painfully up, using a silver knob as support. Accidentally she tugged to hard and the knob popped off, she looked horrified at the once attached handle. Scrambling, she desperately tried to put it back in place. But instead of going back into place it just caused an unknown draw to open up. 

                This was strange she had never, and she had lived here seventeen years now, seen this draw. Curiously, she opened it further. Inside were mounds of important looking legal documents and passports; she shifted thought the mounds of US and foreign stamps. 

"Oh my God!"

Her voice came as a forced whisper and she drew back her hand like a poisons snake had bitten her. It couldn't be, there was no way. But then again, all those unexplained trips to Europe and Asia, the strange phone conversations…the midnight meetings. Two slips of official paper, with two pictures and descriptions.

George Severus and Josephine Severus…her parent's…international assassins for hire. Her fingers trembled as she held the document in her hands to read it again, and again, just to make sure that her 20-20 vision wasn't deceiving her. 

"Sierra, darling! Are you alright?!"

"Honey, Sauron said you were okay, but we had to be sure!"

Her loving parents, whom she had trusted, confided in for years. Her parents who had always tried to be there for her! It couldn't be true…but it was. Hurriedly, she stood up, those dreaded papers still burning like hot coals in her hand. As she stood, she bumped against the edge of the desk; it's sharp edge cutting a thin slice from just below her eyebrow to just above it. Her parents came running in their faces full of worry. Her mother nearly screamed. She wasn't sure whether it was because she had found them out or because of the wound on her emotionless face. 

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Sticky, crimson liquid, her blood dangled, daringly over her eyelash, then dropped like a snowflake. She didn't blink, she didn't have to. 

"You lied to me,"

Her father, began to approach her hesitantly, his hand shaking violently as he reached for her. Her eyes widened and her voice was dangerously high.

"Stay away from me…"

"Sierra please, darling we need to talk!"

He reached again, taking a step forward. Her mother was shaking, as though she was having a seizure, grief stricken. Sierra's eyes gained an almost insane flare.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!"  
  


Her scream tore through the house, the hysterical note ripping the air. It was then her power emerged like a sleeping dragon, it roared to life, from within, then wickedly outwards, striking all that it could. The coldness that now surrounded her heart manifested itself into a solid form and came from her fingertips, from her very body like lightning. Her parents screamed, but she was far from hearing them. A tweak of light and they disappeared, as her power reached an even higher peak. The aura of freezing mists radiated from her to her surroundings. Nothing was spared. The double doors of the study froze over in seconds, as though they had been forever frozen since the ice age. Her eyes gleamed, her hair wildly whipping behind her in the unnatural arctic wind. From her shoes spread a liquidly ice. It formed around and over the carpet, and then seconds from that dusted to mist then to pure unbreakable ice. Finally, she collapsed. The world grew dark around her and her vision became fuzzy. Her last image was of an icy wasteland, her thought of hatred. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Sierra. Pst, Sierra! Wake up, RIGHT NOW!"

Paper-thin eyelids slid open. Her mind quietly registered where she was. It was cold…very cold. Suddenly, it all came rushing back to her. She sat up quickly. Bad move. Her vision fuzzed over and a pounding pain filled her sense overwhelming her. 

"Sierra, get your rear in gear!"

She sat up again, more slowly and carefully this time. Her vision cleared and she was able to stand. Everything was white…had she done this! She…had…she was a monster. She almost burst into tears. Holding her face in her hands she coughed and gasped, but no tears came. 

"SIERRA!"

She looked up and whirled around. That voice…Sauron…Sauron's voice. It was coming from the window. She raced to the glass, slipping and sliding along the icy floor. Scrambling with hysterical need she reached the window. But it was iced over. Heaving with all her strength she pushed against the window. One, two, three, it cracked, spider web lines running along the solid sheet of ice. She shoved again and it cracked, shards of splintered icicles falling the ground outside and floor inside. The window opened just a crack. Their outside, pacing back and forth was Sauron, dressed completely in white, two dark colored cloaks draped over his arm. 

"Sauron?"

"Sierra, it's about time. Hurry, come down."

She glanced at the ground; it was at least twenty-four feet down. She would never make it. 

"Come on!"

"It's to far!"

"I'll catch you, I promise!"

She took a deep breath and without thinking twice jumped. A rush of night air and the terrifying drop in the pit of her stomach, then she landed. She couldn't believe it, she was alive, well it wouldn't have been to bad if she had died she thought bitterly to herself. Then she was rudely dumped in the dirt. She glared with sparks flaring from her eyes at Sauron. Her smiled back and handed her a dark gray cloak. She got up without a word and wiped herself off, gently pulling the cloak over her shoulders. Looking up, Sauron had already started to walk away. She trudged half-heartedly after him. Her feet crunching the pebbles. 

"Are mom and dad okay?"

There was a zip of wind and the air seemed to twist and suddenly he was by her side. She nearly jumped out of her skin.

"How?!"

"I'm a mutant Sierra. I don't know why, but I can move faster then anyone. Yesterday, I ran faster then a car…I beat a car"

"Sauron…"

"But you're a mutant too Sierra. It's just you, you can control ice or something. When you got angry, I saved mom and dad, they're in the foyer unconscious. I heard about a place where mutants can go, Sierra we can go live there."

She didn't answer just hugged her cloak to her form tighter, shivering but not from the cold.

"Sierra?"

"I'm scared Sauron. I'm scared…"

"Me too. But well be okay,"

"Promise?"

"I promise…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Another one?!"

"Two Logan. Brother and sister."

"It's like all the sudden their popping out of nowhere,"

"True, but we must find them"

Logan sniffed indignantly and pulled on his gloves. 

"What ever you say Professor…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Peak-a-bue I see you"

The shadows of the alley melted together and a black crow flew into the night sky, it's wings, somewhat unnaturally blue. The moon illuminating its mysterious form against two huddled children cloaked and frozen, against an alley nook. As all slept peacefully one cried to the silence and to God, with one question like prayer.

"Why did you make me different…"

**::Even More Couples::  **

Group: Brotherhood                                                                                   Group: X-Men

Age: 18                                                                                                      Age: 17

Name: Nikki Reyes (Trance)**                                                       Name: Ben (Hallucination)**

Group: Brotherhood                                                                                   Group: X-Men

Age: 18                                                                                                      Age: 18

Name: Kayla (Demona)                                                                               Name: Jason (Gargoyle)

Group: Nanashi                                                                                          Group: Nanashi

Age: 15                                                                                                      Age: 16

Name: Aisha (LightningNeko)                                                        Name: Tyler (Panthos)

Group: Nanashi                                                                                          Group: X-Men

Age: 22                                                                                                     Age: 22

Name: Ferna (SoulSpinner)                                                                         Name: Bobby (Ice)

::And no not everyone will be coupled, only the people who wanted to have a relationship. ::


	4. More of the demon and a Mob...

Disclaimers: I don't even have the channel anymore to watch X-Men, so guess what. I don't own the freaking show! Got it? Good. 

Author's Note: I've had new inspiration from my faithful muses 'NeoLinkinChain' and my alter ego 'Twilight'. Thanks to all the constant carping of 'OhSuzanna2005' and 'NeoLinkinChain' and 'Ferna' I have finally gotten this chapter out, in hopes of not being run over by their Gundams. I'm so sorry this took so long. I just had so much homework; my teachers seem to think it's funny. By the way if anyone out there writes Lord of the Rings fictions then please tell me, I need to know more about it, I'm thinking of writing one. Thank you for your patience now r+r.

Author's Second Note: Oh, hey, just incase you hadn't already guessed I don't own any of the books, movies, or T.V shows mentioned in this story, they belong to certain people that I can't remember their names of.

                                                                _Chapter IV: More of the demon and a Mob…_

__

__

I'm comin out so you better get this party started 

 "Evey, darling, Marks waiting for you. If you don't hurry, your both going to be late for practice." 

"Tell him, that he can start the engine and hop in the drivers seat because I'm coming!"

                **_I'm comin out so you better get this party started_**

Pulling tightly on the strap of her two-piece, she checked herself in the full-length hall mirror once more. Layered chocolate brown fell just bellow her shoulders, curling slightly at the very bottom, brushing along her bare back sending shivers down her spine. Her two-piece was if anything, very wild. The top was bright yellow with black tulips painted in a single row along the chest; it was square topped with little opal studs running along the straps. The bottom nearly matched the top, as bright as the sun with two open black tulips on either side. Using one manicured hand she brushed a strand of her silky hair back, and behind her ear, her hand instinctively landing on the diamond dolphin the rested serenely on her bare neck. She nearly jumped out of her skin when a car horn blared through the house. 

"Coming!!!"

                **_Get this party started on a Saturday night everybody's waitin for me to arrive_**

She raced down the stairs barefoot, but beautiful, her feet making hard slapping sounds on the pine staircase, she passed her mother briefly on the way to the door, who quickly handed her, her marble blue duffle. Outside was the cutest guy on the swim team and at school. His eyes sparkled with mischief and she smiled as she literally jumped into his raven convertible. He turned the key in the ignition and punched her brotherly on the shoulder, his knuckles connecting with her Chinese friendship tattoo. The two had been best friend since sixth grade, and instead of swooning over him like most of the girls at their private Academy she had slapped him playfully and inquired on whether or not he liked Star Trek. That had been the beginning of a wonderful, yet strange friendship. 

" So who are we up against this lovely afternoon?"

"Princess Evey, it's none other then the scum of the universe the nasty Sharks"

"Really, Sir Mark. Do you believe we stand a chance?"

"A pod of Dolphins can always kick Shark butt,"

                **_Sendin out the message to all of my friends     _**

****

The wind whipped past us, our laughter torn from our throats before it could go very far, street signs flashing indignant against brick and cement. Mark, may not have been the safest driver on the street, he certainly was not completely legal, being only seventeen, but he sure as anything knew how to spin a turn. The wheels screeched and I felt my breath catch in my throat. 

                **_We'll be looking flashy in my Mercedes bends_**

Slyly, Evey flipped in her cd, from his stash of hard rock. He smiled broadly and you could clearly see the mad gleam in her eye. Blasting at full volume the Papercut by Linkin Park started, with Evey singing aloud with an amazing voice, the car whipped past their high school and Mark flipped the hex sign at the dreaded prison as the went by 100 miles an hour. 

Next to the car, a robins egg blue convertible pulled up along side theirs, and Mark grinned wickedly at his newfound opponent.

I've got lots of style with my gold diamond rings 

The other driver a senior named Barry, his burnt red hair spiked in the front, and the rest like a chiapet. He was a renowned drag racer and had won almost as many races as girl's hearts. 

                **_I can go for miles if ya know what I mean_**

The two cars pulled up alongside at a stoplight. Nothing but the road and killer turns for at least four miles, the light seemed to take generations. Sweet came in beaded drops down Mark's forehead…if he lost, he lost his car. This one was for high stakes, and with Evey singing in his ear he felt the pressure up inside him build even more. No mater how beautiful her voice was it wasn't calming his nerves and the last was sure to change any second now. 

I'm comin out so you better get this party started 

****

_Green_, the tires of both cars screeched and squealed against the pavement, leaving black marks of a spin. The accelerators were turned to full and both drivers held peddle to the metal. Evey was thrown viciously against her seat and she hiccupped. Mark was in his own world now, with his car going 160 and Barry's at 155. 

                **_I'm comin out so you better get this party started_**

He had filled the gas tank that morning so there was nothing to worry about on that aspect, but he followed the road up ahead with his eyes, his hands firmly gripped to the wheal. The first turn was coming up fast and he had to make this to get a could enough start for what he had in mind. He looked in his review mirror and saw nothing…suddenly their his car was practically flipped over, the wheels hugging preciously to the asphalt. 

                **_Pumpin up the volume cranking down to the beat_**

****

Evey who had calmly been playing with the Velcro on the cd case cursed and glared at the older driver. Barry took his eyes of the road for a moment and in return bumped them again. The turn came and Mark's prayers where answered, he pulled the foot which had been resting lightly on the brakes of and took the car to 200. Before Barry, furious and caught of guard could do the same he turned the car around, the tires cursing at him along with Evey. He came up in seconds behind a now astonished Barry and rammed him hard. Barry's car went into an all out spin and flew out of the right lane, but even though most drivers would have gone completely of the road, Barry gained control of the car and followed him, now a good distance behind. 

Mark laughed triumphantly, now no matter how much Barry tired to catch up Mark would always have a hefty lead over him. 

**_Crusin down the west side we'll be checking the scene_**

****

The corner had brought them into the campus market place. Teenage shoppers milling on the sidewalk cheered as he past, he revved the engine in response the roar echoing through the street. Evey unbuckled her seat belt and stood up waving as they whipped past. Some laughed and some waved back with bright cheery smiles. Evey and Mark where known all around campus, not as a couple but as the two best friends ever. As Mark veered another turn Evey sat down quickly startled and stuck out her tongue at Mark as she rebuckled her seatbelt. 

                **_Boulevard is freakin as I'm comin out fast I'll be burning rubber you'll be kissing my a**_**

The car veered another corner and he slammed on the brakes as the entered the parking lot, sending himself and Evey forward with a jerk. She gave him one last glare and unbuckled her seatbelt opening the car door and he pulled out the keys.

Pull up to the bumper get out of the car 

The blue convertible with Barry passed by them, going by the parking lot and back into the dorms grounds. The senior honked his horn once in submission and Mark as a matter of honor honked back twice. Evey shook her head, her beautiful locks of hair bobbing against her back tickling her shoulders and sighed rolling her eyes. Grabbing her duffle out of the backseat she slung it gracefully over her shoulder and trotted inside the pool house to check in for the meet. 

                **_License plate says Stunner #1 Superstar_**

****

"Evey, watch me!"

She whirled around and covered her mouth as giggles erupted. 

"This is you when you go into public places,"

He flipped his incredible short hair imaginarily over his shoulder and gazed snobbishly at another car, twisting his head back and walking forward, chin-up and swaying his hip extravagantly. When he reached her she smacked him playfully over the head and they walked inside arm in arm. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dark clouds filled to the brim with water, that water that soon would become a brilliant storm. Thunder clapped, ringing across the valley and through the very trees of the jungle, not two seconds later the clouds released their precious burden and the rain fell in torrents from the sky. The sun pouted and dimmed as it reluctantly passed to the other side of the earth, the moon smugly shinning in it's place, showing it's true beauty as it shinned the shadows away and became a full moon.

 But the shadows along the ground persisted especially in the jungle and among the trees, the demon was hidden. Great round golden eyes looked on in amazement as they watched unblinking at the unfolding storm. But something was missing from this grand production. White teeth, where uncovered as the small pink lips curled into a smirk, and the form of the being was now visible beneath the great leaves of the tree. A girl obviously and one that had already reached at least past her fifteenth year, but something was dangerously different about this one, wrapped silently around the branch, curling and uncurling frequently waves a long appendage most definitely a tail. As the first bolt of lighting tore along the clouds to reach just above the earth the child's form sparked with it's own wicked energy, crackling and leaping illuminating her in the night. A call so caught up by the wind it was almost lost spun along the wind and licked at her ears, she turned those round eyes turning to little slits. 

"Nani?" (What?)

"Raka," (Come down)

"Kikata" (Coming)

She slipped down the tree her claws digging into the bark to hold her ground as she twisted and turned, along the mighty trunk. Her adopted genkun (father) was waiting impatiently for her, his gorgeous stripped tail swinging back and forth rigidly. Sunshine eyes peering at her through the dim, as he paced back and forth, large paws landing on the jungle ground with equal thuds, lifting dirt and crushing plant life. Flopping unceremoniously on the dirt she rubbed her butt and sniffed growling at her slipup. Hikyuu glared at her and swiped his paw across her head, twisting it violently to the side, she yelped and bit her lip until blood flew. 

"Ayamaros(mistakes), makarinaranu (not allowed)"

"Doushita?" (what's wrong)

"Aruhito iu ikiki" (someone is coming)

Two pairs of round golden eyes glared at the darkness, both bodies tensing as they waited silently. A twig crunched, just barely audible in the night and the more human creature hissed violently. A figure clocked completely in the shadows walked on two legs out from the trees. From his hands shinning under the moonlight that spread like water through the trees were blades, or what looked like blades. The smaller more human like feline backed up and hissed louder the tail that had been calmly swishing back and forth stood rigid and the fur stood on end. This intruder smelled of human and something else something very strange. 

"Careful there girl, I'm not after you or your pack. I'm like you, I know you're a mutant…like me."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

****

"Next up for the Dolphin team is Melissa Jackson,"

Cheers erupted like a volcano from the Dolphin's team table. An attractive girl with bright blond hair, wavy and long stood up waving as she walked confidently along the slippery poolside to the high dive. She wore a one-piece black suit with red and white roses lining the chest. The suit complemented her tanned skin and round emerald eyes glared at anyone who starred to hard. She swung like a monkey up the ladder and landed with grace unto the board. To the cheers of her teammates and the encouraging shouting of her coach she cracked her knuckles and ran forward her feet lightly slapping against the diving board her arms swinging back and forth. She reached the end and lunged upward and outward her arms lifting up and making a temporary triangle above her head as she put her feet together till ankle was rubbing ankle and curved turning her body into an almost perfect flip. From both teams their were gasps and screams, Evey stood up without thinking and raised her hands into the air as if to grab her friend and remarkably right before Melissa would have fatally hit her head on the edge of the board, her head passed right through the board, her skull visible through the now glittering blue board. Cleanly and safely she landed in the water but the damage had already been done, but to someone else. 

"Mutie!"

Former teammates rose and circled Evey, who shook violently. Angry faces filled her field of vision completely and shouts of Mutant and freak filled the air. She bit her lip hard turning right and left her eyes wild. Just as it looked like the mob would pounce Mark, dashed through and grabbed her wrists pulling her away from their former teammates. Their coach a thin muscular guy named Tim who had just gotten out of college stood in their way. Not waiting for him to speak Mark gave him a quick hard uppercut. From the sound of the crack that echoed after them Evey knew he had broken his jaw. She tried to cry out to him, to ask him what in the world was going on but nothing would come out. Her throat was dry like a desert and her eyes blinded by tears. They had passed the parking lot and had run strait into the forest behind it heading for the highway. Finally, her feet red and raw from running over the asphalt, her hand slipped out of his grasp and she fell panting to the ground, the dirt clinging to her knees and legs. Mark turned his expression stormy.

"Evey get up!"

She didn't respond, she couldn't it was hard enough drawing in air to breath. He grabbed her arm roughly and yanked her to her feet slightly feeling badly about hurting her.

"Evey we don't have time"

He half dragged her through the rest of the woods and to the edge of the highway. To her absolute horror he ran right into the road just as a large silver van was bearing down upon them. The terrified driver slammed on his brakes and stopping inches from the runaway pair. Mark took no time and ran around to the driver's side, slamming open the door and forcefully yanking the shocked middle aged man out and hopping in throwing Evey into the passenger seat. 

"Sorry"

The man swore viciously at them as they drove away. Inside the vehicle Evey grasped the arms of the seat so tightly her knuckles white and her eyes rolling with fear, the was breathing heavily and gasping as though she were hyperventilating which she almost was. Mark gripped the steering wheel with determination and glared accusingly at the road. It wasn't until at least thirty minutes later that Evey gathered one desperate thought and put it to words. 

"Where are we going?"

Mark didn't even glanced at her but slowed down and took a deep calming breath. Running one hand through his hair and clearing his throat. 

"Bayville, to the Xavier institution"

She said nothing else for a long time, looking at her hands and closing her eyes tears running freely down her cheeks her shoulders tense yet her back slumped and defeated. Thoughts, wicked thoughts ran through her head and she tried tiredly to sort them out. What had she done, why had all of them turned on her…why had Mark saved her and what was the Xavier institute? She trembled quietly her hair slipping over her shoulders and covering her face. It had gotten late now, the sun was slipping from the sky and it was getting darker. 

"What am I?"

"Your Evey, but that's not what you wanted me to say was it. No, well you're a mutant."

"How do you know?"

"You made the space around Melissa's head bend, so she wouldn't crack her head on the board and die,"

"They yelled at me…"

"They don't like mutants, they don't understand."

"Then…why don't you hate me?"

He glanced at her all the anger, and fear washing away as he saw the look of utter despair on her face. He smirked casually, like he used to and took one hand of the driving wheel lifting it slowly in the air. Slowly, very slowly a golden disk started to appear spinning rapidly in his palm, faster it grew bigger and longer, it's golden shine, lighting up the interior of the car like a beckon. Just as it was the size of a pizza and dangerously close to her face her closed his hand into a fist, the disk disappeared with a pop. Not one that you could hear but one that you could feel. He chuckled softly at her shocked expression.

"That's why…"

**::Just Some More Couples::**

Group: Nanashi                                                                                          Group: Brotherhood

Age: 13                                                                                                      Age: 14

Name: Brenda Ellis (Mindshadow)Name: Todd (Toad)****

Group: Neo-X                                                                                            Group: Neo-X

Age: 16                                                                                                      Age: 17

Name: Trish (Time Angel)                                                                       Name: Peter Richards (Silver Spider)

Group: Nanashi                                                                                          Group: X-Men

Age: 15                                                                                                      Age: 15

Name: Charollete Williams (Wishgranter)                                           Name: Kurt Wagner (Nightcrawler)

Group: Nanashi                                                                                          Group: X-Men

Age: 21                                                                                                      Age: 23

Name: Alexandra Talimari (Canine)                                                       Name: Logan (Wolverine)

  
  



	5. Horribly strange-enticingly beautiful...

Disclaimers: I don't own X-Men. I don't own any of the songs, books, or movies, other stuff I mention in this fic. That of course might be why I call it fanfiction.

Authors Note: Be ready everyone the chapter seven is when the Nanashi group will be introduced, at least that's what I'm planning. And all of you might be in for a very big surprise…well maybe not all of you. Cryptic huh? ^.^ Please just read and review and I really hope you like it, because I introduced a heck of a lot more characters in this. People have been asking for a brotherhood chapter so I was thinking right after the Nanashi's are introduced I would dedicate a whole chappy to the BOM…how does that sound? Oh yea, and major, MAJOR gomens for taking so long on this! But for a while there I kind of lost track of where I was going with this story and I know that's no excuse but really I wasn't sure what to write next. Finally I came up with an idea and have been tentatively drawing on it. Please people if you have ideas; let me know. 

Author's Second Note: I have decided to kill off my character because I want to concentrate on the others. Hope this doesn't bother anyone…although I don't think it would.

Emergency Note: I need two humans who are going to be airline people, who are sympathetic towards mutants. Send them in a soon as possible I need them for the next chapter. Can be male or female. I'm not giving a form so write whatever you think I should now about them. By the way don't get to attached to them because one of them will be killed and one prizoned and tortured for helping mutants.

                                                                _Chapter V:  Horribly Strange-Enticingly Beautiful…_

__

__

Eyes the color of dying coals peered out causally through the dim lights of the simulation room. The pupils were dilated but to the owner it was just like a sunny day, there…the target. A sniveling man that couldn't have been more then thirty years of age stood trembling in the center of the holographic room, holding a 35 caliber shot gun like it was the tight rope he stood on as he wobbled between life and death. For a moment, Talon as they had code named him pondered why they had sent this techi guy in. Had he maybe lost some files and accidentally created something the big guys didn't like? It didn't matter really; he just hoped this guy didn't have kids. If he did they wouldn't be seeing their daddy tonight. 

He crawled out slowly, his leg muscles screaming for him to pounce, claws tearing into cement, like paper, paws padding like deer along the edges of a forest. His back arched, the spine holding absolutely still as it was made to do, waiting to run forward and tear this sorry man's throat out, his pink tongue ran along hungry lips as he envisioned this mans scream, his look of terror as his life was taken quickly from him. For just the slightest of a second their eyes met, he leaped forward. There was a wild gunshot, but nearly making its mark, NOW! He landed hard his claws incidentally marking the man's chest forever and tearing away the skin to expose the intricate design of human anatomy and so much blood. His smile was a sick, psychotic gleeful smirk and that was the last thing the middle aged married scientist saw before large canine teeth sunk into his soft creamy neck. 

"He was more aggressive then before, was it the change in diet?" One of the lesser scientists laughed heartily and spun carelessly around in his blue swivel chair to face the head of mutant experimentations.

"What diet, all that thing eats is human flesh, what's going to be different? Did we add to much salt!"? The older scientist slowly, very slowly placed his ballpoint pen with its silver lining down on his wooden clipboard. His expression was dark his eyes with double circles underneath them and his lips in a tight dried line. The pen seemed to fall in slow motion and landed with a rippling boom. The younger man's sea green eyes moved as if in a trance to the pen and then to his elders devilish, haunted look. The color in his tanned face drained like water from a pool and his knuckles, which were gripping the seat; tightened into nothing more then knots the tips of them turning a sickly, deadly white. The light in his eyes drew back screaming terrified, horrified! No….NO! The elder scientist made a small jester towards the hired military security guards standing at attention with stiff knees at the metal enforced door way. 

With merciless speed they marched with footsteps of grinding stone towards the now cowering scientist. He had seen this before, they screamed and begged for mercy, crying for the mercy of God. After they were taken away he and his colleagues would laugh about it at lunch break, as long as it wasn't them they would chuckle. Now it was him…the beast would tear him limb from limb, his blood would stain the floor and no one would care…because so many others had died before him. A crystal clear perfectly round tear rolled down his perfect cheek and slipped into his gapping mouth. A silent tear, one single silent tear.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

He was chained and muzzled with those clamps made of steel. Led quickly down the granite hallway back to his lonesome, loathsome prison. But something was different this time; there was another living thing down this hallway, someone like him, something not right. There, the guards led him passed the experimenting room where he had been his first few months and he saw, his eyes wide with disbelief a young girl. She looked to be in her teens, early teens. Floating in the tub that allowed the scientist to view her without actually letting her out. His jaw dropped and his once glistening white fangs, which were now coated with rusty dark sticky blood, glistened in the dim light of the hallway. Protruding from her back the roots of them bloody with a silvery-coated color blood were two gray gigantic leathery wings tipped with wicked dagger tipped claws. Her flame colored hair spilled all the way down her naked back and curled like a living thing around her gray tinted thin delicate wrists. The guards were turning the corner now, tugging none to lightly on his manacles. Just as he lost sight of the naked young teen, her eyelids opened as if from a deep sleep and her dark lashes fluttered upward and away from the exposed eyes. Blood, he thought…her eyes were the beautiful shade of blood, how horribly strange…how enticingly beautiful.   

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

An adorable starry-eyed child with strait chocolate brown hair and a white ruffly summer dress over her chubby body with sparkling rings adorning all her fingers, pointed with a purple painted nail at the tanned, exotic Asian girl walking nervously past them. 

"Mommy…why does that lady have pointy ears?" 

The mother looked horrified and quickly swept the five year old into her arms walking with a speedy gait in the opposite direction. The Asian beauty watched her feet with a meticulous eye willing herself not to gaze forward. Her silky black hair fell loose and unbrushed on her back, her tough mud and dust-covered hand gripped harder on the hairy one of her companion. The airport was hot, crowded and filled with humans. He glanced down at the tiny hand that lay in his own palm, he grimaced slightly. The girl had a pretty good grip! He sighed heavily, well now they were going to have to harbor another one, but somehow he had a strange tickling feeling in the back of his head that seemed to gnaw away at his conscious that told him this own might do fine on her own. 

He involuntary glared cold-heartedly at the huge crowd, crowds were dangerous, crowds were to unorganized and he hated them. He held back the growl that threatened to escape from his throat, it rumbled up and screamed to be let free tearing away at his more human instinct. Suddenly he was snatched out of his subconscious by a quick soft tugging on his right arm. He looked down and into the face of the wild kitty he had come to call Aisha, of course that wasn't really her real name, but he hadn't been able to pronounce her real name. Oh sure he had tried but his vocal chords really couldn't produce the deep-throated growls and hisses that had been used when those tigers had said goodbye. He still couldn't figure out how that kit had survived with those animals, but hey they were probably a lot nicer and gentler then most of the humans he had meet in his life time. 

                "Banjin shuen…at me…" 

He understood only two words in her sentence but he could guess how she was feeling from the way she walked and sighed constantly. The poor girl had been shuffling instead of walking since they had gotten of the plane and now her tiny shadowed gray eyes starred up at him, pleading at him to reassure her that they were safe. Their eyes connected and in the back of Logan's head feelings of sympathy went of like fireworks and he cracked the smallest, tinniest of half smiles. 

                "How bout we get something to eat before we leave? You hungry kid?"

Golden orbs shone on him like twinkling stars that had just been born into the cosmos, a light pink tongue licked hungrily across thin pale lips. The raven head bobbed twice heavily, shaking the dirt crusted locks around and over her shoulders landing on her tanned neck. 

                "Hai! Hai!! Hanguri, aburami!!! Douzo…"

Nothing in that sentence made any since to him, it amazed him how he had been able to make an agreement with those tigers and convince her to get on the big silver birdie. Well at least as soon as they got back to the institute she would be able to learn some English. They walked slowly towards the food court; although he could tell she was probably starving by the way she was trying not to rip of his arm in the process of running. He had to think though; this might be a little hard. The girl had always had to catch her food and probably never learned table manners, not to mention she would probably want meat and lots of it. If anything was going to work it would have to be the steak house. So he directed her in the right way and they made a beeline for the busy stall. Suddenly the Chinese restaurant that was across from the steak house with its exotic decorations and papier-mâché lighting made a show with their cooking oil and the pan with vegetables and raw fish burst into flames. 

He sighed heavily with a low rumbling in his throat, yea people were always trying to show off even chiefs; if Rouge had been with him she probably would have come up with a sarcastic remark. Just then, he noticed that the kid wasn't holding his hand anymore in fact she was sprinting on all fours in the opposite direction. A deep growl escaped his throat as he pushed past angry customers and made his way back into the melee. He cautiously sniffed the air and held back the desire to run back to the cart and grab one of those steaks for himself; her scent was very faint but full of fear. He followed the fresh leafy smell to the one place in the world he was NOT willing to enter. A pristine white door with the sign "Ladies" over it stood looming before him. His fist clenched and unclenched looking around to make sure that no one was watching but luckily…or unluckily everyone was staring at the dancing flames on the pans or eating their lunch. With an over exaggerated sigh and a prayer that no one was watching he stepped inside. 

It was exactly as he had feared, tulip pink walls with white borders and a satin white couch complete with rose red stalls. 

                "KID!" he hissed while inwardly he was screaming. 

                "Hai…" answered a quivering voice. That one word was all he needed to locate he exact location, which he found to be behind one of the pristine white toilets. 

                "What the hell are you doing in here?!" his voice was strong and commanding, hiding the higher pitched nearly hysterical head voice that was screaming for him to get out of this horrid pink place as soon as he could.

                "Inpei (hiding)…uramea (fire) tsuku (comes)." The little Asian kitty whispered her eyes wide with barely contained fear. He felt bad for only an instant then grabbed her arm and yanked her upward with enough force to send her flying into a wall. Her eyes now nearly popping out of her sockets reflected the girl's shock. He growled under his breath as he dragged her forcefully out of the Ladies Room. 

"That fire was from the grill. It's not gonna hurt you and it's not gonna hurt me. But I'm gonna hurt you if you stray away from me again." His voice was dangerously low and very serious. At that moment it was as if the switch for her pride was turned on and she narrowed her eyes to slits a slow demonic hiss emitting from her throat. He sniffed and turned letting go of her arm and stomping out of the airport double doors. She stopped and sniffed at the red palm mark on her arm, rubbing it tenderly to quell the sting. 

                "Noroi (stupid) heirtsukan (bastard) ookami (wolf) onni (man)…"

@@

Across the cafeteria/café sitting at one of the elaborately decorated booths in the Chinese stand pavilion two men, both clean shaven one wearing black slacks and a formal white shirt another wearing navy blue slacks and a sky blue dress shirt sat calmly and happily eating their food. One fellow, the man who looked to be around twenty with sandy blond hair looked up from his food and swallowed poking the other man with his chopsticks. 

                "Hey, I didn't get the memo, when is the next meeting. Last I heard it was on Thursday at the Ritz Carlton".

                The slightly older man whose hair was a deep chocolate brown and his eyes a piercing green, raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow and gulped down some of his soda.

                "No the Ritz refused to host a FOH meeting because some mutant millionaire supports them. Don't worry we'll get them back for that. The meeting will be soon there really wasn't much on the memo just to keep all phone lines open." 

                Both men went back to there meals, not giving one glance as a young Asian teen walked past a pout apparent on her face as she made her way out the door of the airport.

@@

 "Shut-up, shut-up! I don't want to hear anymore of your stupid jokes!!" 

                "Awww, you know you love my stupid jokes…"

"I swear I will kill you. Joshua! Please tell him to be quite I'm getting a very bad headache." 

                "Ben, try and be quite for a while. Just think to yourself."

"Fine but that's means she has to stop talking to"

                "Lexy would you please do as Ben and then we may enjoy the silence. It's only fair since you asked the same of him."

"Fine! But that doesn't mean he can smirk…Look at that smirk. He knows he won, but you know what Ben! You haven't won this battle, it's FAR from being over!!"

                "Whatever you say…"

Joshua rolled his eyes and pretended he couldn't hear the two teens bickering. Even though they were all almost exactly the same age it felt as though he were a million years older with them acting like two year olds. He was starting to regret giving them a ride. But on the up side they had been bale to give him directions that he desperately needed to reach Bayville, supposedly Mutant Paradise. He only prayed there weren't more like these two there. 

                Lexy felt like screaming but didn't because she knew that would just make Ben even prouder of himself and his idiotic jokes, although if they hadn't been aimed at her they might have been funny. Suddenly she didn't feel like joking anymore and depression cloaked her like a black cloud. With a humph she leaned back in her seat and buried her head in her chest, her icy eyes closing and her long white hair spilling over her shoulders as she began the slow uneasy drift to sleep. Ben who sat in the front watched all this through the review mirror and the appeased smirk feel from his face as he too gave up the argument and looked longingly at the sky. Why if he had been so cursed with this gene could not he had been cursed with the ability to fly to soar among those beautiful clouds and the twinkling stars. He was lucky to have found Joshua, running had been fine for the first couple miles but then he had known he wouldn't have lasted much longer. Fate had blessed him when he stopped at a gas station to maybe steal just a few snacks. The image of anger Joshua had been standing at his cherry red, most likely stolen BMW, refilling the gas tank while a beautiful, exotic middle-aged teen yelled numerous profanities at him. Yea, he was pretty lucky alright…lucky enough to get stuck with this damn gene. He unwittingly had curled his fist so hard that his pathetic nail had dug straight through his skin leaving him bleeding. He cursed mildly under his breath and looked over at Joshua to ask for a tissue. Joshua had been watching him as it so happened and nodded towards the underhand compartment. As Ben's soft cream-colored hand reached downward bold form his wound leaked unto the carpet leaving three large crimson spots on the tawny colored rug. Ben held the tissue to his hand and began to apologize to Joshua for wreaking the upholstery. Joshua stopped him his one of his belittling stares that always sent nervous chills down his spine.

                "No problem goes perfectly with the car."

Bayville 15 miles 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Mark its dark maybe we should just wait till morning…"

"Evey, trust me. We will be welcome here."

Evey shivered and raised her arms to cover her bare shoulders, her fingers resting upon the dolphin for mental support. So many questions still had to be answered, but she was so very tired and Mark was being so very cold. She watched wild-eyed as he walked proudly and confidently up to the door of the huge manor, which she would have died for if, she hadn't had been in such a complicated situation. Each knock and there were only two rang through her head like a cathedral bell. Just as his tanned and toned hand was ready to knock for the third time the door creaked open and the kind face of a red haired women greeted them her eyes twinkling in the night with knowledge and caring. 

                "Come in. You must be frozen, don't worry we've been expecting you."

Mark grabbed Evey's hand, this time very gently and smiled at her warmly as though trying to reassure her. Shakily she smiled back her lips blue and quivering from the cold.

"Don't worry everything's going to be fine."

**::Just Some More Couples::**

Group: Nanashi                                                                                          Group: Brotherhood

Age: 16                                                                                                      Age: 17

Name: Emily Clear (Skywalker)Name: Peitro (Quicksilver)****

Group: Brotherhood                                                                   Group: Brotherhood

Age: 15                                                                                                      Age: 18

Name: Faith (Catastrophe)                                                                            Name: Lance (EarthQuake)

Group: Nanashi                                                                                          Group: Human

Age: 16                                                                                                      Age: 16

Name: Akari Hayami (Windchaser)                                                            Name: Suta-Raito 

Group: X-Men                                                                                            Group: X-Men

Age: 17                                                                                                      Age: 18

Name: Sauron (Fade)                                                                  Name: Rouge 


End file.
